


All I Want for Christmas is You

by CosmoKid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Just because I love tiny Steve being smaller than Bucky, M/M, Mariah Carey Love, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, lots of fluff, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: A fluffy Christmas drabble about Bucky coming home from war for Christmas with Steve. Literal just Christmas fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Christmas night because I'm in the spirit for Christmas fluff

Steve gloomily watched the fire frizzle and slowly burn out, occasionally tossing new scraps of paper to keep it aflame. There were muddy footprints on the rug where he had gone out for a breath and the remains of a smashed plate and scratches on the wall which came from him tossing his plate against it which is why he went out for a breath.  
It was Steve’s first Christmas without Bucky; he thought he could handle it. He couldn’t.

He just couldn’t get the image of Bucky struggling to celebrate Christmas, lonely and on an empty stomach before jumping back to fighting. Bucky had always been the one to get into the Christmas spirit and make Steve wear a stupid elf hat and do a horrific karaoke version of All I Want for Christmas is You. Without Bucky here, he’d retreated into a sufferable silence, sulking about his lack of a boyfriend.

What was he doing? It was Christmas Eve and he was sulking in front of a fire, pretending that the rest of the world didn’t exist while blocking out all of his friends.  
All he wanted for Christmas was to snuggle up with his boyfriend and watch crappy romance movies. Instead, he’d probably snuggle up alone, eating lots of ice cream and cry aboutt Titanic again. It was en emotional movie!

He didn’t even have the TV on, he’d switched it off half way through When Harry Met Sally, finding the romance insufferable. He was being petty, ridiculous and envious. He missed his boyfriend more than he thought he would and couldn’t stand to see other people in love. It was ludicrous, but then most people hadn’t spent their entire lives with their partners. He couldn’t think of a single time where he didn’t have Bucky, even when he had nothing, he had Bucky.

But Bucky was serving in the armed forces and was probably cold and hungry or too busy fighting for his life to even worry about Christmas. He felt guilty for it, he was here crying about his boyfriend being too busy protecting his country and putting himself in constant danger in order to do so. Petty and self-indulgent was definitely the description for it.

He sighed, standing up and rearranging the cushions on the sofa to distract himself from the threat of tears. He didn’t want to cry on Christmas Eve. He let out a deep breath and began heading towards their bedroom, taking one step at a time. He hadn’t eaten a proper meal that day, not motivated enough to cook. It was pretty stupid.

Still, when he finally got into bed, he nearly cried. The bed just felt so empty and so cold, it was numbing and unsympathetic. The rest of the world couldn’t stop just because Steve was having a minor breakdown at the idea of spending Christmas alone. Granted, he had been invited to spend Christmas with his friends, but he didn’t think he could spend that much time with Tony, nor did he particularly feel like spending Christmas with Nat and her family who were all terrifying from her archer boyfriend and adopted Father whose surname was literally Fury. He also didn’t feel like travelling to Norway to see Thor and although he had made plans with Sam, Riley had been granted a sudden release from the army and Steve was not going to get in the middle of the two after they hadn’t been able to see each other for months.

He would have murdered anyone who came between him and Bucky after the first time he’d returned home. 

Steve was getting sentimental again, every time he closed his eyes, he saw Bucky’s icy blue eyes and his tousled hair. He watched Bucky’s eyes flutter closed as he laughed and smiled at some stupid joke Steve told, beaming at Steve. He could almost feel his arms around him, snuggling up in the bed and Steve sniffled his tears and waited desolately for sleep to overcome him.

 

He wasn’t expecting to wake up to the sound of Mariah Carey ‘blessing’ his ears. He’d normally rejoice to the sound (mostly because it reminded him of Bucky, but he wasn’t about to admit this), but a quick glance at his alarm clock told him it was six in the morning and he was meant to be alone in the house. Either his house was haunted by festive Mariah Carey fanghosts, his stereo was broken or his house had been broken into by festive and friendly robbers. He didn’t really know which was the most realistic since he’d left the Wham! CD in the stereo, not the Mariah Carey one.

The most logical thing would probably be to phone the police and go downstairs armed if he was to even go downstairs at all, but Steve was tired, agitated and still near tears. Plus, he’d make a lot more noise searching frantically for some kind of weapon upstairs. Everything dangerous was downstairs. So Steve ventured down the stairs by himself, his hair dishevelled and his (Bucky’s) sweater top somehow rising up on his stomach despite it normally burying him. Maybe the murderer would be nice to him if he looked desperate and lonely. 

Why was he trying to kid himself? He didn’t look desperate and lonely, he _was_ desperate and lonely.

He followed the trail of Mariah Carey, craning his ear towards it without realising. He quickly found himself outside his living room, the door was closed to and the music was basically blasting out and he could hear a similar voice singing along, nearly drowned out by the music.

 _Well here goes nothing_ he thought slightly miserably as he pushed the door open and decided that he must be hallucinating. 

Bucky was standing in the middle of his living room, smiling lightly towards him. “Heya Stevie,” he grinned with a small wave. Steve hadn’t even realised he was moving until he was crushed in a hug with him. God, he’d missed him.

“Asshole,” he murmured into his boyfriend’s chest, just now remembering how small he was compared to Bucky, “You’re an asshole,” he repeated louder when Bucky motioned for him to, “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back for Christmas?” 

“Because I didn’t know myself.” Steve just pulled back and stared quizzically at him, confused and slightly disbelieving, but overall, unbelievably happy that his boyfriend was back. He was overwhelmed with it, feeling like everything was just right. He couldn’t explain the feeling, it was somewhere between ‘holy shit’ and ‘fuck yeah’ with a little bit of ‘I love my life’ sprinkled in too. All he wanted to do was to hold on to Bucky and never let him go. He had his arms wrapped around Bucky’s neck and was just staring into his eyes at this point while also snuggling into his embrace, definitely enjoying Bucky’s touch. He’d missed it so much.

“Honest Steve-” Bucky held his hands in the air in a surrendering signal, giggling when Steve pouted at the lack of Bucky’s hands on his hips, “-I had no idea. I tried to ignore the dates after I realised I couldn’t come home to you so I couldn’t be sad about missing Christmas. I woke up yesterday, feeling particularly depressed and I asked my squadron leader what day it was, forgetting about my whole idea and he told me it was Christmas Eve and also decided to call me laddie. I didn’t mean to start crying and I didn’t mean to tell him that it was because I was missing my Stevie, don’t kill me for that. He just asked and I blurted it out and then he just told me to go back to my girl and he was slightly confused when I corrected him, apparently me calling myself flaming gay wasn’t enough of a hint. So then he repeated it with the corrected thing and somehow organised a flight here for Christmas and had Bruce file a fake medical report so I can take some time off to, and I quote, tell each other not to quit each other and whatever else gays do.” 

Steve giggled into his chest at that. “I definitely won’t be quitting you since I love you so damn much,” he grinned, eliciting a small laugh from Bucky, “So how long will you be home?” he questioned, biting his lip nervously.

Bucky brought his hand Steve’s lip and touched it softly to try and stop the biting, “Hey, hey, no more of that or one of us will be stuffed even before the turkey.” 

“Oh my god Bucky, why do I even stay with you when you say things like that?” 

“Because, babydoll, I have majestic hair,” Bucky quipped, smirking down at Steve.

“Probably more because I love you and I don’t want to spend another day without you,” Steve murmured in response, smiling like a fool.

“That too,” Bucky replied, his eyes closing in the way that they had in Steve’s thoughts, “I’m here until around the fifth of January and I finally get discharged in May so not too many days.” Bucky tried to smile reassuringly, but it came out just as sad as Steve’s attempt. They weren’t used to being apart, hell they’d literally been standing in each other’s arms for five minutes because neither was willing to let go after months apart.

“I don’t wanna let go now, scared you’ll disappear,” Steve whispered, slightly accidental. He wasn’t meaning to say what he was thinking, but he didn’t stop himself when he started. He loved Bucky too much to keep his feelings from him. He’d done that for sixteen years and didn’t need to do it any longer.

“Don’t worry punk, you ain’t ever getting rid of me.” It was probably meant to be menacing, but it came out pretty heartfelt. “Hey Stevie,” he whispered with a stupid grin on his face. 

“Yeah?”

Steve was expected a loving response or declaration of true love, but all he got was “All I want Christmas is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays!
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://island-of-asteria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
